An industrial vehicle indicates a power-driven motor vehicle used for handling, jacking, dragging or stacking cargo, such as a common forklift truck nowadays. Therefore, the forklift truck is a main material handling device, and is widely applied in various departments in the national economy, such as stations, ports, airports, factories and warehouses.
In practice, in order to ensure the safety of device and operators in the operation of the industrial vehicle and the operation efficiency, a staff is usually arranged to perform a daily spot check on the industrial vehicle, such as checking whether braking, steering, driving or other operation states of the industrial vehicle is normal, and fill in a corresponding spot check report accordingly, as a reference for driving or managing the industrial vehicle.
However, in the conventional technology, the spot check report of the industrial vehicle is usually generated by filling in or entering relevant spot check information by the staff, hence it cannot be ensured that the spot check information is obtained after the staff has actually completed the daily spot check of the industrial vehicle, resulting in that the obtained spot check report may be not true. In this case, there are great safety hazards in the operation of the industrial vehicle, thereby affecting safety of the driver, and persons, goods and equipment around the industrial vehicle.